


Behind the Scenes

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Pointless (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, implied office sex, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: What's really going on behind the scenes of Pointless?





	Behind the Scenes

It was an unspoken rule in the Pointless studio that no one was to bother Alexander Armstrong or Richard Osman during the breaks, nor say anything about when they left the room and didn’t come back until right before they were going to start recording again.

 

 It was also never mentioned how they always left together and came back just a little closer than when they had left.  No one talked about how Richard’s lips were just a hint swollen and his glasses were askew after one of their longer breaks, nor about how Alexander always seemed a little flushed at the beginning of each recording, like he was out of breath.

 

 One of the crew members swore she had seen Alexander and Richard head into Richard’s office whilst making out, but she was quickly silenced and paid to forget about it.  Anyone who tried to ask about the two stars was either fired or paid to stop asking questions.

 

 “You know Mr Osman’s office?” Was the whisper of the crew in lurking corners.  “They say it’s haunted.  People hear moans of ghosts when they walk past late at night, and sometimes even in bright daylight. But the door is always locked and the lights are off”, they say.  

 

 Nobody knows the true nature of Alexander and Richard’s escapades, apart from the men themselves, of course, but everyone knew that there was  _ something _ going on behind the scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
